darkseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Promises
This is the twenty-ninth book in the series. It tells the story of how Aleksei and Gabrielle Sanders came together, alongside Fane and Trixie Joanes. Synopsis Gary Jansen has been in love with Gabrielle for a very long time. He did the honorable thing and let her go, because she was Carpathian and there were so few females to become lifemates to those who had waited for so long. But now he is fully Carpathian and a Daratrazanoff. Over the years he's honed his fighting skills and has fought beside the warriors of the Carpathian people as well as working on solutions to their problems. Everything has changed. The ritual words are imprinted in him, given to him by the ancient, long dead warriors of the Carpathian people. Who is the mysterious male courting Gabrielle. Is she truly his lifemate, his other half? Trixie Joanes has gone to the Carpathian Mountains in search of her wayward granddaughter. Teagan has a track record of getting into trouble and she's fallen in love and says she wants to get married. Trixie is not about to allow some foreigner to carry off her beloved granddaughter. She's come to fight a battle and she has every intention of winning. But then who is this mysterious ancient who doesn't seem to notice her biting (but witty) sarcasm. And at her age, what was she doing finding a man like that hot? Christine's Notes When I was writing this I knew there might be some controversy, but I also knew I had set up rules in my Carpathian world that made it absolutely impossible for Gabrielle to be with Gary. I knew this would not be Gary's book. She was born with the other half of a Carpathian male's soul long before she ever met Gary. Gary was newly made, so his soul hadn't been torn in half until that time, and it was then his lifemate was born. I also knew her lifemate would be in the monastery. And where Gabrielle loved Gary because he was safe and she felt vulnerable in the Carpathian world, her lifemate was dangerous and had no knowledge of the new world or modern women. Couple that with the fact that her lifemate saw her with Gary and considered it a betrayal worthy of death and things were going to be intense. Very intense. So, I did something with this book that I'd never done before. I had a second couple. Trixie and Fane would be the contrast to the intensity going on with Gabrielle and Aleksei. Trixie is courageous, spunky and sweet. I love her so much. Fane is so serious and not always sure of what to make of her, but finds her to be adorable. This book was so fun to write. — Christine Feehan Trivia *This is the second book in the Brotherhood Arc. *Though Barack claims Syndil in Dark Fire, Christine considers this the first book where two couples shared the spotlight as she went back and forth between the two stories, whereas Dark Fire focused solely on Darius and Tempest. Dark Promises_Piatkus.jpg|Piatkus edition (UK) and Paperback (US) Dark Promises large print.jpg|Large Print editon Dark Promises German.jpg|German Edition Category:Books